


candle flame;

by kandyrezi



Category: The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandyrezi/pseuds/kandyrezi
Summary: maybe we are delving into mysteries we weren't meant to know.ORa collection of one shots involving various dark pictures anthology pairings (and characters).
Relationships: Conrad/Reader (Dark Pictures), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	candle flame;

**Your group** of friends sat closely together yet no one knew how to break the tense silence hanging heavily in the air. 

You stood against the edge of the sailing boat on wavering ocean, hands against the side to keep you standing steady, curiously looking on behind as the so-called ‘ghost ship’ gradually became more and more a distant graveyard fading into obscurity, yet the memories were still too vivid and fresh.

Choosing to make small talk to ease off the fear, you quietly observed as Brad was the first one to speak up. He knew the dread in heat of the moment felt real, _too real_ , yet seemed to have a hard time coming to terms with what had factually gone down, as did Julia, telling the others of what she had seen. Alex made a remark how the supposed ‘gold’ your kidnappers were after never even existed and it had merely been a name of the biohazardous weapon causing all of you vivid hallucinations. Conrad, like you, seemed silent from the sidelines and a little tense still.

Time gradually began to pass by in bit of a blur, you watched as Julia approached Alex again with the engagement ring that was lost earlier and he slipped it back onto Julia's finger as they huddled together closely.

Your mind briefly wandered to Conrad; he was no stranger to having gotten you jewelry as gifts, even at your insistence of having no visceral need for it. You still wondered what it would be like to truly have something that would bond the two of you for life, but you weren’t sure how likely it was to happen. Conrad didn't seem like the marrying type, but--

"Hey, a dollar for your thoughts?"

Ah, speak of the devil.

He leaned against the edge of the duke next to where you were standing with his elbows. With a hum, you turned towards him with a bit of a teasing smile.

"Always the one for bribery, aren't you?"

“Just came to check and see if you were alright.” Conrad said, as he turned around to properly take a look at you. Observing the fading bruises, you were nowhere near as roughed up as he was, but he was still more concerned about your well-being, when it probably should’ve been the other way around, you thought.

“As alright as someone can be after everything that just happened no less than a day ago.”

“Well, all of us _are_ still alive, so in retrospect, things can’t all be that bad.”

“I guess so,” you shrugged nonchalantly, noticing all the dirt and grime coating your skin after spending hours falling and running around and stumbling into rusting walls.

You grimaced slightly, “A bath is certainly in order after we get back though.”

“A bath? Got room in the tub for one more?” he asked.

“If you’re a good boy until the ride back.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were specifically referring to _me_?” he was smirking a little now, that cheeky bastard.

“Not a whole lot of other options. But if you’re _not_ interested, I guess I can always ask someone else... like Brad.”

The young lad who hadn’t exactly been paying attention to your conversation now turned his head towards the two of you in confusion at the mention of his name.

Conrad scoffed playfully, “As if you’d have a chance.”

Julia rolled her eyes, “Could you guys keep the flirting out of earshot? Some of us aren’t exactly keen on listening in on it.”

“Like _you’re_ one to talk, sis.” Conrad mocked, but his tone held slight humor in it. With a nonchalant shake of his head, he said nothing more and pushed himself off from leaning against the ledge and walked away to below deck.

Others like Fliss weren’t exactly celebrating in joy; your group of friends had been reckless and causing enough trouble even before the kidnapper fiasco and risking her into getting into trouble for it, it was understandable why she was irritated after the occurring events at the giant war grave of a ship. She stood at the steering wheel and mumbled something to herself in irritation.

You sat down on the bench - arms resting against your knees - you looked at the passing sea next to you over the ledge, the clear sea almost glistening under the rays of sun.

While you were distracted by thoughts swimming in your head, someone sat close by next to you causing you to snap out of your momentary trance, but you already knew who that was before you could take a look.

“I wouldn’t mind taking you up on that offer, you know.” he said, handing you a beer.

You smiled, taking the bottle in your hands, “I knew it.”


End file.
